


fall to ruin

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [61]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and Christie will fall to ruin</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall to ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure Christie's age, so this may be a little underage/non-con.

“I will _ruin_ you, child,” Stahma whispers reassuringly into her ear. Stahma's long, graceful fingers move surely over Christie's sides, grasping the ends of her shirt and pulling it over her head, leaving Christie bared before her. The Castithan woman smiles warmly down at her as she pushes the dark-haired girl onto the bed.

Stahma slides Christie's pants down her hips and strokes her in places she has only let Alak touch. Something about that thought sends a jolt through Christie and she jerks, drawing a delighted smile from the older woman and spurring her on.

Stahma just continues to smile sweetly and hum in her ear as she takes Christie apart, piece by piece until she is a quivering mass on the bed. Stahma strokes her hair and watches her. Before she falls into sleep, she thinks she hears Stahma whisper something to her, something about Defiance, and it chases her into her dreams.


End file.
